Consumers are increasingly using and/or accessing laptop computers, tablet computers, electronic readers, and other types of portable computers (referred to collectively herein as a “computing device” or as “computing devices”) while they are sitting inside the passenger compartments of their vehicles. To facilitate their use of such computing devices, many consumers will extract their computing devices from their respective carrying cases and position them on an adjacent vehicle seat, a center console, an armrest or some other horizontal surface within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. This provides the consumer with ready access to the computing device.
While placement of a computing device on a horizontal surface within the interior of the vehicle may provide the consumer with accessibility, there are some potential problems associated with this solution. For example, a computing device resting on a horizontal surface such as a center console, an armrest, and a vehicle seat is unrestrained. The absence of any restraint may lead to undesired movement of the computing device within the passenger compartment under the urging of dynamic forces experienced during vehicle maneuvers. Additionally, a computing device left on a horizontal surface in the passenger compartment of a vehicle may be plainly visible from outside of the vehicle. Such visibility from the exterior of the vehicle may entice a thief to break and enter into the vehicle to steal the computing device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an arrangement that is effective to secure a device such as, but not limited to, a computing device against undesired movement during vehicle maneuvers. In addition, it is desirable to provide an arrangement that conceals the device during periods when the vehicle is parked or is otherwise left unattended. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.